Amitié fidèle
by fman360
Summary: Voici l'histoire de comment Kisame et Itachi se sont rencontrer ils ont beaucoup de liens communs ensemble et ils vont embarquer dans tout pleins d'aventures extraordinaires surtout lorsqu'ils sont ensemble dans les missions de l'Akatsuki.


Laissez-moi vous raconter l'histoire d'Itachi et Kisame. Ils se sont rencontrés proche d'un lac de l'Akatsuki. Itachi dont il était déjà membre se reposait proche du lac où il pêchait et il s'ennuyait, il ne savait pas quoi faire depuis quelques jours se dit :

-J'espère un jour que je vais trouver un équipier pour aller faire les missions dans l'Akatsuki.

Il remarqua quelque chose de bizarre, sa canne à pêche était vraiment lourde. Il tira de toutes ses forces et soudain un gros poisson sortit de l'eau. Itachi le trouvais délicieux, et pensa qu'il pourrait surement le manger pour souper. Le poisson bleu se mit à parler et dit :

-Hey que fais tu là tu ne vois donc pas que je prenais ma douche !

Itachi eu un profond malaise de même qu'une grande joie. Il avait trouvé l'équipier parfais pour travailler avec lui afin d'attraper les jinchûrikis.

-Salut gros poisson bleu ! dit, Itachi.

-Tu sauras que mon nom n'est pas gros poisson bleu mais bien Kisame. Que me veux-tu ?

-Je pêchais pour trouver quelque chose à souper. Pour un poisson tu es très amical.

Kisame amical mais oui voyons il l'est toujours !

- Que me veux-tu à la fin. Tu me fais perdre mon temps, je sens mauvais et j'ai besoins de me laver ! dit, Kisame d'un ton sec.

- Voudrais-tu devenir mon compagnon pour les missions de l'Akatsuki ?

-Akatsuki mais c'est quoi ça demanda ?, Kisame perplexe.

-C'est une organisation criminelle qui…

Itachi se fit interrompre par Kisame qui dit tout à coup :

-Pas besoin de plus de détails j'arrive !

Nos deux compagnon marchèrent jusqu'à l'entrée de l'Akatsuki tandis que Konan et Pein s'embrassait en cachette (oui oui en CAHETTE méchante cachette en passant) puis Pein remarqua Kisame et Itachi qui avancèrent vers eux le leader de l'Akatsuki alla voir Itachi et lui demanda:

-Itachi tu nous as apporté du poisson pour souper ?

-Euh non ai-je vraiment l'air d'avoir pêcher un poisson ?

-Euh… ok alors c'est qui ce drôle de gros poisson bleu ?

-Il s'appelle Kisame je l'ai pêché dans le lac.

Kisame était fâché que tout le monde l'appelle le gros poisson bleu, il n'aimait pas ça. Lorsqu'il était plus petit les enfants à l'école le traitait de gros poisson bleu et Kisame se faisait beaucoup rejeté mais personne ne le savais malheureusement. Itachi continua ses explications à propos de Kisame.

-Il sera mon nouveau coéquipier et je ferais désormais les missions avec lui.

À ces mots, là Kisame eu chaud au cœur car jamais personne ne lui a dit de belles paroles comme celles-ci. Il était vraiment content d'être avec Itachi car pour lui une nouvelle amitié était sur le point de débuter. Pein fit la cérémonie afin que Kisame entre l'Akatsuki puis ce fût le temps de monter dans sa chambre et se coucher avec Itachi vû que celui-ci était son partenaire. Kisame se senti comme dans un hôtel 5 étoiles et il avait enfin trouvé un ami avec qui il allait faire des missions pour l'Akatsuki. Que pouvais t-il avoir de plus ? Du poisson pour souper ? Eh… peut-être on, s'entend que c'est un poisson quand même. Kisame et Itachi étaient fatigué mais avant de s'endormir mais Kisame voulait dire quelque chose à Itachi, c'était d'une importance capitale pour lui.

-Itachi je voudrais te dire quelque chose…

-Je t'écoute, dit Itachi perplexe.

-Merci !

-Pourquoi ?

-Merci pour ce que tu as dis devant le chef de l'organisation ça m'a vraiment touché.

Itachi se mit à penser à quelque chose. Esce que Itachi aurais des émotions ! Aurait-t-il un cœur ? Non c'est impossible Itachi n'a jamais été gentil avec personne ! Et ça ne lui ressemble pas ! Mais d'entendre Kisame dire ça, voulait dire qu'il était plus sensible que ce que l'on croyait, HMmh intéressant quand même. Alors les deux nouveaux amis se sont endormit car leur journée avais été rempli d'émotions. Le lendemain matin les deux compagnons se réveillèrent et allèrent déjeuner. Itachi prenait toujours ses dangos et Kisame prit ses pains grillés avec de la confiture de poisson, beurk ! Même Pein trouvais ça répugnant. Comme à tous les matins il y a eu une réunion pour attraper le démon renard à neufs queues et la tâche de le capturer fût confié à Itachi et Kisame.

-Youpi ! cria, Kisame d'un ton joyeux.

Tout le monde le dévisagea car évidement de crier youpi lorsque vous êtes entourés de Nukkenin, ça n'a pas l'air très intelligent.

Alors les deux compagnons partirent à la recherche de Kyûbi. Ce n'étais pas très facile car le danger rôdait alors ils durent alors faire attention à ce qu'ils faisaient. Ils marchaient tranquillement dans la forêt ils virent une ombre qui venait dans leur direction. C'était Naruto et il était seul. Kisame posa une brève question à Itachi :

-Itachi, connais-tu ce jeune homme ?

-Oui… dit, Itachi. C'est le jinchûriki de Kyûbi

À suivre


End file.
